slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Slug it Out 2
Slug it Out 2 to gra mobilna o serialu Slugterra stworzona przez DHX Media. Opis "Slug it Out powraca, lepsze niż kiedykolwiek, z lepszymi scenami akcji, ekscytującą planszą bitewną i nową Kryjówką! Śluzaki zaczynają znikać ze wszystkich 99 jaskiń! Twoim zadaniem jest odkryć dlaczego, sprowadzić je do ich domów i przywrócić równowagę śluzaczej energii w podziemnym świecie. Graj jako bohater, Eli Shane, i odkryj tajemnicę razem z potężnym Burpy'm u twego boku. Zbierz arsenał małych, transformujących się stworzeń, które posiadają niesamowite zdolności i wzmocnij je wygrywając kolejne bitwy. Obserwuj jak transformacje twoich śluzaków stają się coraz bardziej epickie. Kiedy bitwa się skończy, odpocznij i wzmocnij więź ze swoimi śluzakami w nowej, Kryjówce, oazie w której twoje śluzaki mogą wyluzować i integrować ze sobą --- A NAWET Z TOBĄ! Weź swój blaster, załaduj swoje śluzaki i bądź gotowy na SLUG IT OUT 2! Nowości * Koniec z typowym "Dopasuj-3"! Uniwersalny, szybszy i wygodniejszy wariant który sprawi, że nigdy nie wrócisz do typowego "Dopasuj-3" * Zmierz się ze swoimi ulubionymi przeciwnikami z serialu, i podróżuj po nowych jaskiniach, by spotkać nigdy wcześniej nie widziane stworzenia! * Nowa Kryjówka w której śluzaki mogą się bawić ze sobą, a nawet z tobą! * Nowe nagrody - Zbieraj kryształy i otwieraj skrzynki! * Wszystkie twoje ulubione śluzaki, do zebrania i wystrzelenia w bitwach! Postacie Grywalnie: * Eli Shane Niegrywalne: * Pronto * Kord * Trixie * Bandana Billy * Lazer * Broodie * Blondie * Groggor * Croode * Roode * Mongo * Ruff Raleway * Tuff Raleway * Gruff Raleway * Biff Raleway * Enuff Raleway * Broc * Roc * Smoc * Commander Croc * Straggus * Boss Ember * Alexa Kraken * Bunk Morgan * Wojownik Klanu Cienia * Robo Slinger * Robo Brute * The Janitor Bossowie: * Violet * Nur * Nova * Jessie Jones * Kudra Bossowie trybu fabularnego: * Straggus * Mongo * Dowódca Klanu Cienii * Zghulowany Klan Cienii Rzadcy Bossowie: * Toksyczna Krewetka (Acid Shrimp) * Kryształowy Robal (Frost Worm) * M1M1 * Potwór Wysokich Równin (High Planes Monster) * Tad Blakk Grywalne Śluzaki Śluzaki: * Infurnus * Zamrażacz * Szybkolot * Pajęczak * Tazerling * Boon Doc (Medyk) * Zderzak * Wzdętośluzak * Bubbaleone * Fandango * Blastipede * Makobreaker * Magik * Brudny Łobuz * AntyPrądniak * Lawośluz * Sand Angler * Pnączniak * Aquabeek * Strachoduch * Granatnik * Wytapiacz * Tenasher * Pieper * Negashade * Glowbyss * Żelek * Spikeshade * Flaringo * Żywiołak Ognia * Żywiołak Wody * Żywiołak Ziemii * Żywiołak Powietrza * Zywiołak Energii Ghule: * Darkfurnus * Attacknet (Ghul Pajęczarza) * Frostfang (Ghul Zamrażacza) * Vamparo (Ghul Fandango) * Doomspiker (Ghul Szybkolota) * Goon Doc * Flatulo Rex (Ghul Śmierdziela) * Smugglet (Ghul Magika) * Amperling * Grimmstone * Bubbalash * Pyringo * Ghul Żywiołaka Ognia * Ghul Żywiołaka Wody * Ghul Żywiołaka Ziemii * Ghul Żywiołaka Powietrza * Ghul Żywiołaka Energii Inne * Z3D Wkrótce dodane: * Megamorf Infurnusa * Megamorf Zamrażacza * Megamorf Szybkolota * Megamorf Pajęczaka * Megamorf Tazerlinga Lokacje/Poziomy # Kryjówka Shane'ów # Grime City # Grime Alley # Bon's Juice Bar # Ostatni Ekspres # Pierwsza Klasa # Blakk Express # Sewers # Ghoul Depot Hallway # Ghoul Depot Interior # Koniec Lądu # Dark Periphery # Wioska Klanu Cienia # Góra Cienia # Fabryka Rzadcy Bossowie # Lodowe głębiny (Frozen Depths) # Kanion Kwasu (Acid Canyon) # Rdzeń zagłady (Doom Core) Skrzynie Kry. - Kryształów Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie gra miała nazywać się "Slug it Out: Shadow Wars" (Wojny Cienia) * W jakiś sposób, historia pokrywa się z fabułą Slugterra: Into the Shadows (Sezon 4) * Brudny Łobuz znajduje się w Zestawie Ziemni mimo iż jest śluzakiem roślinnym, możliwe że to przez jego więź z Żywiołakiem Ziemi * 22 marca - Dodano Piepera, Glowbyssa i Negeshade'a oraz nowy tryb fabularny * 12 maja - Dodano Robo-Śluzaka (Z3D) oraz nowy rozdział fabularny * 22 czerwca - Dodano Ghule * 16 sierpnia - Rocznica gry, wszyscy otrzymują Flaringo Kategoria:Gry